


victorious

by AmazingAbigail



Series: Fixing Yesterdays [5]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, Margo is such a trip, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER OKAY?, Ulterior Motives, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAbigail/pseuds/AmazingAbigail
Summary: Margo convinces Neil to go back to the cave with her to recover a forgotten notebook and they end up stuck there together
Series: Fixing Yesterdays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312199
Kudos: 1





	victorious

I fall back with Neil. He keeps my pace, even as I slow down and let Meeks and Pitts pass us. He glances over at me, and I pretend not to notice.

When we’re about halfway back to school, I grab Neil’s arm.

“What?” he asks.

“I forgot my English notebook at the cave!” I tell him. “Will you come with me to get it?”

He nods and we turn around without a word. Neil points the flashlight ahead of us, sweeping it across the path until we’re back at the cave. I bump Neil as I rush to where I was sitting and pretend to grab it.

The flashlight falls from his hand and hits the ground with a mechanical sounding _thud_. The cave gets dark. I hear Neil grab for the light, and hit it against his palm four or five times, but it doesn’t turn back on.

That’s not what I wanted.

“I’m sorry,” I tell him quickly. I can barely even see him. “Do you think we can make it back?”

He sighs. “I don’t think so. There’s no moon to help us.”

“So what do we do?”

“One of them will surely notice we’re gone. They’ll come back.”

My eyes must be adjusting, because I see his outline sit down. “Can we start a fire?” I ask. This is really the opposite of what I wanted.

“Meeks poured water over the wood, like always.”

“Stupid Meeks.”

Neil laughs. I sit down where I am. This isn’t going the way I thought it would.

We sit in relative silence for a while. Again I’m wishing I had worn pants, because it’s so cold. I rub my hands over my legs, trying to keep warm, but it doesn’t help, so after a bit, I pull myself into a tight ball.

“Cold?” Neil asks.

“Is it obvious?” I joke.

“Come here,” he tells me. I look over at him. He’s motioning me close.

Without argument, I move to him. He looks almost surprised as he wraps his arms around me.

“Better?” he asks.

I nod, suddenly not trusting my voice. I lay my head against his chest. This is much better.

Everything is going fine until I feel him press his lips against the top of my head. I move away without thinking. “Neil,” I start, but don’t know how to finish.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly.

I turn and look at him. He’s watching me closely. I move away just a bit more so I can turn to him more. He’s watching me silently. I bring my hand up and touch his cheek. He smiles, though he still looks a bit worried.

I push myself up and kiss him. He responds quickly. He cups my cheek with one hand and twirls the other in my hair.

I move away and lay back on his chest. I can hear is heart beating rapidly. For a moment I’m concerned it’ll burst.

Neil laughs quietly and I bite back a smile.

He moves and I look back at him. He’s smiling widely, and I’ve never seen him so happy.

“I should tell you something, two things,” I start. “I think it’s best if you know the truth before you get too excited.”

His smile ebbs. “What?”

I take a deep breath. “I lied on the fourth of July.” I tell him. His smile returns fully. “I’ve always liked it. But you know how my parents are – how my mother is.” He nods. “But I don’t want to not have this…you, because of her.”

“What’s the second thing?”

“I didn’t leave my notebook here.” Neil starts to laugh. “I just wanted to be alone with you outside of school.”

Neil’s still chuckling when he kisses me again.


End file.
